A Sudden Fantasy!?
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. Synopsis Emu finally learns of the horrifying truth that he has Game Illness. The Bugster virus in him acts up and he collapses to the ground, though for some reason no Bugster has appeared... Emu later wakes up in CR with his personality completely changed to that of "Genius Gamer M". When a new Level 30 Bugster emerges, Emu transforms into Ex-Aid with delight, and fights as if he were playing a game while no longer concerning himself with the patient. Just what has happened to Emu? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : *Odori Teacher: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Gatton Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **Brave ***Mighty Action X (attempted), Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy (used to summon Fantasy Gamer)), Taddle Quest (in Gashacon Sword), Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Gashacon Sparrow) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Iron-Body, Muscular **Fantasy Gamer ***Confusion Errors *When Hiiro inserted the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, Double Action Gamer Level X didn't appear as a selectable character. *When Emu turned back into his civilian form, the Gamer Driver announced Gashat removal sound "Gashun!", though the Gashat had already been removed by Hiiro. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': None **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat, Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **An instrumental song playing while Brave Level 50 was battling Genm and the Gatton Bugster sounded similar in style to a song from the Castlevania series. **Hiiro's new abilities while in Brave Level 50 could be a reference to abilities that a boss could use against a player. **When Haima Kagami tries to play the DoReiMiFa Beat arcade cabinet in the CR after everyone leaves, the cabinet tells him to insert ¥‎100 to play. Many coin operated arcade games remind players they have to pay a certain amount of money or tokens to play on screen when not in use or after a Game Over. **When fighting the Gutton Bugster, Emu complains that the "level gap" is unfair. A level gap is a term used by players when they are facing an opponent in certain types of games who is way higher in level than they are. **Emu is seen wearing a shirt that has the pixelated numbers "01" on it. If this refers to a date, then it would be 2001, which was a famous year in gaming for the release of the Game Boy Advance, the Nintendo Gamecube and the first Microsoft Xbox console. The shirt also has hidden video game references in its design: a pixelated UFO on it which resembles the one from the classic arcade game , a block which resembles the square projectile from Breakout and the pixels that form the outline of the "01" resemble Tetris blocks. **Emu's attitude after his change is how some stereotypically perceive the worst in gamers: Unmotivated to do real work, driven only by gaming, aggressively competitive and totally apathetic to the world around them. **When the Fantasy Gamer gets affected by the Confusion Energy Item, it inflicts damage on itself by moving wildly and bumping into things. This is a common trait associated with confusion status in RPG games, especially the Pokemon franchise as confusion status has a chance of causing the player's monster to hurt itself rather than attack the opposing party. *Due to Taiga losing all his Gashats in the previous episode, he cannot and does not transform into Kamen Rider Snipe in this episode. *This is the first time, since his debut, that Parad doesn't transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX. *This is the first episode where Genm wields the Gashacon Sword. *This is the first time Emu transforms directly into Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3. *This is the first time Ex-Aid uses Energy Items as Robot Action Gamer Level 3. **It is also the first time a Gamer (Fantasy Gamer) uses an Energy Item. *This is the first time Emu gets a headache while transformed into Ex-Aid. *This is the first time Hiiro transforms into Brave from a different form other than Quest Gamer Level 1 (Fantasy Gamer Level 50)). *One of Brave's abilities in Level 50 is to turn his cape into a drill projectile. This is a reference to his fellow Knight-themed Rider, Kamen Rider Knight, whose finishing Rider Kick involved him combining with DarkWing to form a cape then spinning to turn the cape into a drill for the finishing blow. References External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Fantasyは突然に！？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for Fantasyは突然に！？ Category:New Form Episode